Family is Family
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: In the fight with Asura instead of waiting for Maka and Soul to wake up Asura knocks out Black Star and takes Kid but he doesnt just do it a random ...What does he want from Kid? What else lurks in their past and Asura's Lair? Maka, Soul , Black Star try to find Kid as quickly as possible but will they get there before Asura convinces Kid that the DWMA should go down in flames...
1. Taking

"hi guys so this happens when Maka goes into trance mode and Kid and Black Star are left to face Asura on their own review if you like ^.^ i may make a second chapter or a whole fan fic" -Twisted

_Ch.1 _

**Kid**

Asura's eyes turned on Kid and he glared back. Disgusting. He was so smug about putting Kid's father down...with such a dirty trick.

_Don't worry father ill get revenge for you._

Asura looked Kid over judgingly but gave him a smirk. "well you've grown". Black Star made an indignant sound. " What do you mean don't act like you know Kid. He's with me so that means he too cool for you". Black Star put an arm on Kid's shoulder and even though he wanted to shove Black Star away he just rolled his eyes and glared back at Asura.

"what do you mean". Asura walked towards him causing Kid to step back."How disrespectful to forget your big brother".No...NO! The pieces of the puzzle clicked and fit all to perfectly. "impossible".

Asura was in front of him now and Kid could only tremble "tell me you don't see the resemblance Kid ...tell me you don't remember the part of your childhood your heart locked away". Kid's hands tensed around Patty and Liz and Black Star just huffed. "listen tall pale and scary you can pretend to know Kid but he's with us". Black Star leveled Tsubaki at Asura "and you don't mess with my friends".

Kid watched Black Star launch at Asura with fire in his eyes. They fought in a kind of dance as Kid stared not knowing if he should step in. Asura brought Black Star down quickly turning to Kid again.

"come now...you've remembered now haven't you". Kid could only nod as he started to feel the anger boil. "Traitor". Asura chuckled as his extra skin stretched out wrapping quickly and tightly around Kid. "such a mouth still". The skin tightened even more and Kid groaned in pain as it contracted around him like a vise. It just kept getting tighter...and tighter..and tigh...

**Maka**

Maka woke up with a revived Soul blinking and looking around. The barrier was collapsing in parts and fading in others. Black Star was out like a rock Tsubaki next to him. Liz and Patty were piled on top of each other over a rock and Kid...Asura stood feet from her with Kid at his side slung up by his waist basically hanging off Asura's arm.

"Asura put him down"!.

Asura only smiled and jumped back onto a staggering piece of rubble up high and almost over the border of Death City. Patty and Liz disappeared out of thin air."Family sticks together" he yelled and dropped from the ledge of rubble over the border.

"KID"!

_I know I made it short don't kill me but it was the first chapter! So please Review and we shall see what becomes of it-twisted._


	2. Asura's Fool Proof Plan

Kid

Kid was used to waking up to one of his friends jabbering his ear off. Patty about her making him breakfast or Liz about how she had painted her nails that had been filed to perfect symmetry the day before by yours truly or even Black Star jumping up and down on his bed and telling him he was late...again. He didn't wake up to that today though. He heard what sounded like a low groan with small whispers mixed with a slight wind. He sat up quickly with a frustrated sigh "Liz Patty wake up were gonna be late". His voice was so scratchy..."Late for what"? Kid's eyes snapped open "what"!.

Asura stood in front of the bed Kid was laying in his layers of extra skin peeled back from his face and leaning against a wall with his arms folded. "Asura...". Asura only nodded. Kid was silent the tension building up around him and he tried to draw in on himself though something kept his right arm pinned down. "why am I here". Asura leaned on the front of the bed and smiled a bit. "well one I miss my little brother even though he rudely forgot me...". Kid glared. "and I'm running out of ways to obtain souls and im so hungry". Kid yanked at his right arm but the thing held fast. He wanted to see what it was but he wasn't stupid enough to take his eyes off Asura for even a second. "so what am I a hostage"?.

Asura laughed "I thought about that but I found something so much more affective". All the amusement left Asura just as quickly as it came. "Kid...you remember your lessons dad gave you ...and how a reapers soul is ...limitless". Kid didn't get it. "what are you getting at Asura and if your going to tie me down can't you at least make it symmetrical for father's sake"!. Asura shook his head with a tsk. "don't worry you wont get away without your guns and I have both Kid". Kid shut his mouth even if he really hated Asura for what he did to Death he loved Liz like an older sister and Patty like a little sister ...though Patty could be scary from time to time.

Then Kid remembered what happened to Death and the fight. "Did you kill them Asura"? Asura shook his head. "Your friends are alive I just wanted you for a little ...family bonding since father separated us so soon...something about me being a bad influence". Kid put his head down. "are Patty and Liz ok"? Asura nodded "their fine ...and quite annoying but I wouldn't dare hurt them ...yet". Kid snapped his head up. "what will it take for you to leave them alone ..." Asura tsked again. "Theres only one thing you can do for them Kid". Kid waited patiently but Asura didn't speak again and he rolled his eyes. "what is that". Asura stood up from the wall making Kid tense. " I wont hurt them".

Asura walked up to the side of the bed and Kid didn't last out. "Just as long as you give me what I want". Kid didn't know what to say or what to expect. "what ...". Asura didn't let him finish as the binding over his right arm bonded to his left holding them together and Asura plunged a hand into Kids chest. Kid looked with wide eyes as dark blue aura with stripes of white blending in ran up Asura's arm. Kid was in pain ...a lot of it but he didn't cry out. His soul felt like it was splitting apart into small pieces and burning over a cold fire...till it got so cold and painful his eyes couldn't stay open.

Maka

Maka sat alone in the dark on the couch in the living room. Asura had Kid...had taken him right out from under them while Maka was stuck with Soul. If she had just been a bit sooner. Her getting stronger ...it was a joke. What did Asura want with Kid anyways...was it just bait to lure her and the rest of them. She didn't think so but she couldn't be sure. Soul came out of his room in nothing but shorts rubbing his eyes sleepily and looked over her. "your eating yourself up about Kid aren't you". Maka huffed as Soul fetched himself some juice "don't act like you know me". Soul cocked an eyebrow and sat down next to her "I'll take that as a 'yes Soul thank you for noticing now give me some of your wise advise'". Maka rolled her eyes.

Soul sat on the other end of the couch staring her down over the juice as he chugged it and sighed. "It wasn't your fault if anything it was Black Star for passing out". Maka hit his thigh and glared "it was my fault and you would say so to if you were stuck with ASURA of all people". Soul frowned and looked uncomfortable. " I think he was targeting Kid all along I mean he did aim for him in the Death Room from Sid's information and it seriously harmed Death". Maka nodded and sighed holding her head. "what are we gonna do ...where are we going to start".

Soul got up and stretched. "well im gonna get some sleep for starters and then we'll gather up our little clique and be on our way to save the princess and kill the beast". Maka smiled as she stood up as well "If Kid ever found out you'd called him a princess he'd use the Death Cannon on you again". Soul paled a bit but rolled his eyes going to his bedroom and stopping at the door "I'll be ready".

Maka closed her door silently and sighed before grabbing her marker. She needed to talk to Death and see if she could figure all this out. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door". The mirror shimmered for a second and there he stood grinning like a total idiot with that childish mask. "Hello Lord Death" she smiled. "Hey kiddo whats up" he said in his usually cheerish mood. Maka sat down with a sigh "well ...its about Kid". Death didn't say anything for quite a while.

"Kid...is a strong boy" Death assured her. Maka shook her head "and Asura is a strong Kishan". Death patted the glass "now now there's no room for negative thinking Maka what would your mother think she raised you to be strong as well". She nodded sitting up "I want to pull out several students to search for Kid Lord Death I know you miss him and I think the set of students I arranged will be quite enough to fight off Asura and obtain Kid". Lord Death contemplated it and looked into the mirror as his mask wavered from its usual joyfulness to something more dark. "who did you have in mind".

Kid

Kid woke up slowly and with a massive headache. He remembered that he was stuck here with his big brother and he wished he could be anywhere else. He tried to formulate an escape but he had been unconscious when he came here so he had no idea what kind of blue print the place had. He also had to find Patty and Liz before Asura got tired or their reckless behavior and foul language and harmed them. He would never admit it but he missed home. The academy ...even Black Star's obnoxious behavior and habit of destroying beautiful symmetry. "father" he prayed. "if I make it out of this...I will never doubt you again".The door to the room creaked open and he opened his eyes to complete darkness. "Asura" He called out but he didn't get an answer so he just closed his eyes again till he heard a door creak a second time. "Asura"? He was only answered with a short growl.


	3. Drabble x AN

Authors Note

Ok so this isnt too long but I want to discuss something and this is going on all my stories. I am an idiot for one. I am writing 7 stories at one time...7 and its very hard to think of which to update first so me and my beta decided to set up a poll which you can see on my profile. Every week there will be a new one and the top 3-4 stories (depending on my writing mood) that get the most votes will be updated. Thank you very much and I hope you stay intrested

in the words of professor lock (awesome dance teacher look him up on youtube 'maholadotcom'.)

"Love and respect equals peace for everyone trust your body indubedubly im out like shout you stay in there like swimwear until the next time"-professor lock

_Side Drabble: Black Star Begins_

Black star sat alone in th back of the class drawing a picture. He didn't really want to draw a picture but what else could he do with all these people yelling at him. He sighed and continued to scribble down randomly trying to fill the page and use all his colors at the same time. The life of a kindergardener was so hard... "Hey Black Star" Soul said patting his shoulder.

Black Star looked up from his colorful drawing of Lord Death to the annoying and egotistic white haired brat. What did he want to make fun of Black Star because of his family...He couldn't go through that again. "Wanna play hide and seek with me and Maka we cant play with just us because she sucks". Kindergarden Maka made a face but nodded "We need someone to show Soul up".

Black Star scoffed...Maka belived he could take on Soul...Soul Evans coolest guy in school Soul Evans? He smiled at that forgetting his drawing and getting up. "Ok but remember Im good at alot of stuff and a good hider". Soul smiled and put an arm on Black Stars shoulder. "Thats why your seeking".

_so in case none of you caught it this is named "Black Star Begins" in parody of "Batman Begins". Yes we made Lord Death out to look colorful but you can already imagine him with the mask so it adds to his happy factor yes? Anyways I hope you liked it and continue on reading._

see you all soon -Twisted


	4. Build- a- pest & Maka's army

_**Liz **_

"ooooh" patty yelled excitedly in distraction jumping up and down. "it's so cool..." she played with the random assortment of desk objects. They had been locked in some kind of office...Liz looked around for a way out. They had tried using each other to shoot through the walls...that didn't work. Patty had built a machine gun out of origami but that didn't do much considering its bullets were made of paper...and now Liz had a definite headache. Where in the world was the symmetrically obsessed shinigami when you needed him. Little bastard.

She put her head against the wall behind her and sighed as Patty leaned against her playing with more paper making tiny stars. "were never getting out of here...theres not even a goddamn door". Patty patted her head reassuringly. "don't worry sis if we die in here we can be ghost's and float out". Liz made a face. "Thanks for that comforting thought Patty". Patty smiled "you're welcome".

Liz heard a creak and grabbed the water woodpecker off the desk aiming it at the door while Patty took up her paper machine gun. "Dont come any closer demon spawn"!. There was a laugh on the other side of the door. Liz knew that laugh. "Asura... ASURA where is Kid". Asura didn't answer for a moment but finally sighed. "He's fine just making sure you were still alive with the limited air supply and all". Liz paled but Patty gave a whoop at the door. "I have to pee"! Asura didn't respond and just walked away.

_**Kid**_

"A-asura it's not funny" Kid said as the growls continued. There was a moment of silence before what came into view was not Asura but a...puppy? It growled at him and stared at the bed. Kid was confused for a second but got the hint and moved off the bed do the floor. "o...k where did you come from". The puppy got on the bed and huffed laying down with its back to him. "It's not as weak as it looks...just like you". Kid whipped around to Asura glaring. Asura walked towards the bed and swatted at the pup so it moved over a bit to sit down. "It's a hell-hound one of fathers probably and it just wont go away".

The pup snapped at Asura and sauntered over to Kid laying in his lap. He tried to move but the pup growled and almost bit him so he stayed still. "So you have your own little build - a - pest ". Asura didn't find humor in it and just stared. "So how much has father told you about her"? Kid looked at him confused. "Our mother Kid how much has he told you about her". Kid looked suspiciously at his older brother trying to get comfortable without disrupting build-a-pest and bit the inside of his lip. "Nothing".

_**Maka**_

Maka looked at her assorted team. There was Soul of course, Black Star and Tsubaki , Ox and Harvar and a few lowclass meisters. They stood before Death in the now repaired Death room with (somewhat) confident eyes. "Were ready Lord Death". He looked scarier then usual more dark and angry. Death sighed heavily looking at all of then and taking a sip of his tea.

"I have trained all of you to be good meisters but what I need from you now is to be perfect meisters. This is a very difficult mission im sending you on and if I didn't think you were 110% ready I wouldn't have chosen you for this. Maka is the leader of this mission so if her or her partner Soul demand something of you it has to be done if you don't trust them with your very lives do not proceed but remember I trust them enough to put Kid's life in their hands and yours".

No one backed down and no one stepped away. Everyone had gotten to know Kid over the past year and though he could be obnoxious and sometimes irrational or intimidating they had all grown to respect him as a fellow school mate since he didn't even flaunt his relationship to Lord Death. Everyone respected Lord Death as well their teacher over all others and after all the things he'd done for them after all he'd taught them he only wanted this in return. He wanted his son back and all of the people in this room would be damned if they couldn't give it to him. Knowing this Maka smiled. "We will bring him back Lord Death" She turned to the others with Soul right behind her and walked towards the exit. "Be ready Asura cause were coming for you".


	5. Pest Friend or Foe?

_Alright ladies and gents I and Angel have talked it over and we agreed we will continue the story since we received so much good feedback in so little time. I will relay part of her message since half is M++ inappropriate ='.'=_

_Special Note from Angel: ok so I don't care about what people say about this story I have put too much into it grammatically. (unless its good then I thank you humbly) ::Tainted (Which is really hard to do since she has a major pride problem...):: Angel: Shut up this is my note time you can talk at the end. Anyways ignore this random reviewer that has been harassing this story -heroic fist raise of justice- LET THE STORY CONTINUE HRAAA!_

_(Special thanks to _Sprinxmix, trooperjoker, Redthorne19 and random obsession

for the confidence boost. you guys are awesome and because of you I'm posting this sneak peek today and I don't want to get in trouble for another authors note XDDDD )- Twisted

_**Maka **_

Everyone else was asleep in tents for tomorrow. Maka even got Black Star to go down by telling him if he never beat kid he couldn't become a god. She sighed sitting on a sand cliff and looking out at the night sky. When things weren't so bad her little "Elite Clique" would go to Maka's for dinner which she forbid Blair from cooking. Soul was no better since the best he'd ever made was ramen in a cup. "Cant Sleep"?

Speak of the devil. She moved over to let Soul settle next to her. "Not really im worried about Asura expecting us or mabey not being able to find Kid at all". Soul shook his head "He wouldn't go through all that just to kill Kid off and Kid can't die...I think. Besides it KID were talking about he's like...smart and stuff". Maka smiled knowing Soul didn't usually dish out compliments unless he was looking at a mirror.

Soul huffed and got up holding out a hand to her. "We should get back just in case Black Star wakes up and causes mayhem". She took his hand heaving herself up with a yawn and started to walk back with him down the worn path. He glanced over at her and sighed "Whats the plan anyway". Maka shrugged "Get Kid out first ask questions later". Soul google eyed.

"What"? He shook his head. "It's not like you to wing it your all 'we need a plan Soul you can't just barge in and blah blah blah' ". She shrugged and pulled her jacket tightly around her. "I think Kid deserves all out and all out just doesn't come planned. Soul smirked pulling his tent opening up "Thats alright cool guys don't need plans". Maka rolled her eyes and slipped into her tent. "Now if cool guys could not burn down the kitchen that would be great".

_**Kid**_

Asura had done that thing with his soul again and Kid felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He was practically sprawled on the floor with Pest laying on his back contently. Kid couldn't even move. The best he could do now is breathe and let the pain fade.

Pest whined and buried his little head between Kid's shoulder blades making his wince. "You couldn't lay on the 6 by 8 bed, or the floor ...or anywhere besides on me could you"? Pest didn't respond just got up, turned 7 times and layed back down on Kid's midback making more pain shoot through his ribs. Kid gave an agitated sigh and attempted to push himself up on his forearms and succeeded for a moment before flopping back down. "You know he didn't even explain the whole "Mother" thing. He could be lying...or insane". Pest just kneaded his paws.

"Insane quite but im still standing and your down there. Kind of pathetic from this angle". Kid glared up at Asura who stood in his greater than thou stance and hissed "Who's fault is it im on the floor". Asura stared for a moment as if he was just enjoying watching Kid cringing on the floor, kicked Pest off of him and then proceeded to casually pick kid up by his shoulder and plop him on the bed in an upright position hence, causing even more pain. "Comfortable"? Kid couldn't even respond as he hunched over slightly holding his side.

Pest of course needed no invitation to settle himself back into Kid's lap and growling at Asura who actually glared at the little hell-hound. "I think you two suit each other small and annoying". Kid didn't think it was that much of an insult but he was in a lot of pain, he had a hell-hound up his ass and he was getting tired of Asura's shit. "Yeah and dad would at least want both of us. Even Arachne didn't like you".

Asura showed no signs of the comment affecting him what so ever. He looked completely calm but Kid didn't notice the extra layer of skin coming toward's him till it was wrapped around his throat and lifting him off the bed by half a foot. " Don't think im jealous your daddy's pet". Kid could feel the layer getting tighter around his throat till he couldn't get any air through and his vision started to waver as he choked. "As- Asu"...

Pest was going nuts under him biting at the skin and barking at Asura until said Kishin dropped Kid, hacking back to the bed. Pest rushed over not to lick Kid like normal dogs or make sure he was ok but to put his head under Kid's hand. Kid subconsciously petted Pest as he was trying to remember how to breathe. He kept his head down and when he had finally calmed a bit Asura moved. "Now make yourself useful will you all this fighting makes me hungry". Kid didn't need to look up to see the hand extending towards him.

_Whoa...so even I didn't know that was gonna happen I don't write my stories down ahead of time or anything like that but when im in the mood I sit down and start to type so just like you guys I have no idea whats gonna happen...well I have a general idea but that's not the point. I hope you guys loved it and that's all I could ever want thank you guys so much - Twisted "Those who can't do Critique"- Angel_


	6. Coming Down With Something

Hey guys this is the last time I'll be posting so quickly for this story but I want to go over some things. I will continue this story how I want and it does not follow the original canon if you don't like it please go write your own story cause this is mine and I'll do what I want with it. This is not me being mean but simply saying what I feel. I have not removed the authors note but I have added a drabble about Black Star though short it fits the niche and they can no longer say it's just an authors note. Dark Siren as for being disrespectful I didn't start this but im ending it. Though I do get how Angel's comment was offensive but I didn't know she added that as she previews my stories before posting I will remove it. Also thank you other viewers for being so patient with me and getting through this so as a reward here is another sneak peak (Shorter and more sneak peakish this time o.0) - Love twisted.

_**Maka**_

Finding Asura's hideout. Easy. Finding Liz and Patty. Easy. Finding Kid. Impossible. Maka had freed Liz and Patty with no sign of Asura or anything for that matter. There were long leading halls some were regular walls and some were made of stone or brick but the whole place had an eerie feel to it. She sighed and told them to all spilt up down one hallway there were only 5 doors but she didn't want any surprises. Nothing.

Soul came up to her and ran a hand through his hair. "So were running a blank here Maka do we tell Asura were here or keep searching cause i feel like we've already been here". She wrung out her hands and looked at all the weary kids. Black Star looked pretty irked and ready for a fight. Tsubaki looked totally out of it trapped in her happy-go-lucky ya ya world Ox and his weapon were whacking each other and the other few minorities looked restless. "Alright lets...Do you hear that". Soul blinked and listened. "Here what Maka there's nothing...oh I think I do.."

WHINE.

Maka motioned to her crew to move slowly and pointed to the lone door on the end of the hall. It was simplistic but unlike the other doors...it didn't have a handle. They approached with caution and Maka pushed slowly on the door. She blinked not knowing what she was staring at...a...puppy? It growled at her when she opened the door but whined and pawed at a lump under a blanket ...which had black and white hair. "KID".

Kid didn't move when they all rushed him. The pup went crazy though yapping at everyone till Kid's hand shot up to rest on its head. It went silent like an alarm clock and Maka had to restrain a laugh. Black Star shook Kid frantically. "Kid Kid wake up we have to high tail it out of here before brother bear comes sniffing we need to run for the hills". Kid cracked open his eyes slightly but they fell back closed when he coughed and just layed still. Maka put her hand on Kids forehead. Hot like a warm pack in the middle of winter. "Ok Kid participation is a no go so Soul carry him. Soul glared "Why can't Black Star do it".

There was a much louder bark now... They turned back to the "puppy" who was now a dog the size of a motorcycle..."Holy cheese and sprinkles what the hell is that" Black Star jumped in Souls arms only to be dumped on the floor. "No idea but its convenient." Soul and Black Star lifted Kid up to the dogs back and looked at Maka. "So how do we get out of here without waking the nuthouse". She looked down the now darker seeming hall "I have no idea".


	7. Burning Up

_**Maka**_

Maka watched Kid closely as they walked quietly down the hallways. There was something wrong with his soul wave length. It kept wavering like heat did over a grill and sometimes it just flickered out which scared her to death because she thought he was dead but it never stayed down long. She felt to see if he was still warm and sighed lowly when she felt the nearly burning temperature under her hand.

"We have to hurry I don't know whats wrong with him". Soul bit his lip looking up and down the halls and sighing "Were lost Maka". Maka sat down against the wall motioning for everyone to the same as they whispered tactics. The large dog didn't sit down it just watched Kid protectively. She sighed and set to work with the others they needed to find a way out of here.

_**Kid**_

Kid could feel the burning heat everywhere and it didn't become comfortable or less painful it kept up the same tempo of heat. He tried to open his eyes but he didn't have the strength or the motivation. He tried to move but that just made the burn worse so he just layed silently hoping eventually the pain would go away or that he would be able to do something.

_"Nana why are they scared of us"._

Kid jumped or jerked the best he could in surprise. He could see.. He could see two blurry forms in front of a window. He waited for it to clear before trying to listen to them. There was a woman in her thirties with straight thin strands of blood-red hair holding a Day lily in her hands and a kid about twelve years old mabey thirteen from the look of him standing in front of a window. It was pouring outside and it reflected on the womans long silver dress and completely black eyes. She looked like Arachne but prettier and more frail.

_"They are scared of __**you**__ Asura. You are...different then the rest of them"._

Asura?! That skinny little kid couldn't be Asura. He looked normal with a simple white tee and shorts. His black hair a tamed down mess of wet hair flying everywhere and a light flush to his skin opposing the pale grey Asura usually bore. He was staring at a group of kids playing in the rain that came down in hard sheets against the pane.

_"Come Asura there's no need to suffer yourself watching them prance around with their Weapons. You will find yours when the time rolls around and until then you have your brother". _

_"But Abrigail.."._

_"Don't argue its pointless and you know your father is very busy unless you want to bother him..."._

Child Asura shook his head following her quickly as everything blurred back into pain again. Kid tried to move or do anything wondering how and why he'd seen that. Mabey it was Asura fucking with his head or just some side effect of the soul retraction he performed on Kid. Speaking of which holy hell did that hurt and it always made him feel sick. He let himself settle into the recesses of his mind with an inner sigh and let his thoughts drift. If he was stuck in this purgatory of half awake and half asleep the least he could do was think...

_**Maka**_

They had a plan..albiet a stupid one, but a plan. The only way out was to find the beast and make him talk and there was one way to do that. Let a smart mouth call him out and luckily Maka had two smartasses. "HEY ASURA COME ON DOWN I HAVE A SPECIAL DELIVERY OF AN ASS WHOOPIN JUST FOR YOU" Black Star yelled jumping around like an idiot. Soul just stared at the floor before snapping his head up "here kishin kishin". Maka could feel Asura too..

"Well it didn't take you rats to long to figure out where I was". Maka grabbed Souls hand and transformed him looking around them into the several blind spots of the hallway that were so conveniently shaded for the damn kishin to hide. "Well Asura we found you and you found us. What did you do to Kid?". There was a hollow laugh and a series of clicks before Asura appeared before them in all his creeper glory. "I guess Stein can't teach you 'everything' can he. I share a certain connection with my brother because of the way we were created. We can do a soul exchange". Maka was taken aback. What in the world was a soul exchange.

"As you can see" Asura continued ushering to Kid " The effects vary depending on which side of the exchange you reside to". Black Star growled angrily bearing Tsubaki in sword form towards Asura. "If he's like that I can't beat him". Asura just stared "your point? You wouldn't win anyways he's a shinigami". Black Star sneered "well see about that when he wakes up". "If he wakes up" Asura taunted. Black Star fumed and launched himself at Asura. His soul seemed to break into jagged pieces when he neared the kishin aiming for his throat.

_Short I know but im so busy with finals guys I will work on this during the summer just give me a week ok? I will see where this story is going because its going to be good I know it hope you guys are ready for summer : ) - Twisted_


	8. Insecurities

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_There is a missing part to this chapter! The link to the missing part can be found on my profile and if you don't read it your going to miss a bit of plot and dialog..so sorry! But I had to do it because it was PERFECT! Oke doke enough of my raging now you guys can read on._

_**Maka**_

As Black Star neared a shield of aura bloomed around Asura deflecting the attack and sending Tsubaki back at Black Star so he had to duck to avoid it. While Asura was still focused on Black Star Maka moved in to slice at the aura and got through but Asura caught Soul in his hand. Maka moved to pull back but he held onto Soul so hard cracks formed in his blade form and he yelled in pain. "SOUL"!

Asura let go of the blade to deflect a series of kicks from Black Star. "I'm ok" Soul shouted "just get him down cause I can't do Soul resonance without symmetry boy over there". She smiled slightly at the joke but now wasn't a time for joking. Patty and Liz were freaking out in the corner and Patty was poking Kid in a sad attempt to wake him up.

"We have to do something Maka" Soul said as they deflected a layer of skin going for Maka's middle. "I know that genius I just don't know what" Maka responded as she unleashed a Dark Reign ring to keep all the layers of skin from reaching her.

Asura suddenly stopped and looked past everyone and Maka looked with him. "Well good morning sunshine"! Black Star said as he held off a layer of skin with Tsubaki. Kid was up...and he was pissed. Both eyes glowed a brilliant yellow and the same bright color came out of his wrists into his guns even stretching out to the ground. He pointed both at Asura's head.

✝Missing Part✝

_**Maka**_

Something was defiantly wrong with Kid. He was swaying slightly on his feet and Asura was close enough to grab him if he choose. They were talking but Maka was to busy trying to get to them to care what Asura said. Kid however was all ears and the longer they talked the more the yellow gold light around him disappeared and the more pained he looked. Asura said something with a finality tone and reached for Kid.

"Don't touch him" Black Star yelled throwing Tsubaki at Asura's head but it bounced off like a toy. Asura didn't actually touch Kid but Kid's soul started to fray at the ends and blend with Asura's. Maka came up short blinking and watching the exchange as all of the other miesters continued. Kid's soul seemed to shrivel up and lash out constantly at Asura's but Asura's soul only got bigger and wrapped around Kid's entirely. What the hell... It was only a few seconds but Asura's soul let Kid's soul go and seemed to enlarge to deadly levels. "oh...no.." Maka said as Asura's power increased tenfold.

That wasn't her concern though. Kid's soul went out like a candle and didn't show any signs of returning. Maka froze mid dodge as she watched Kid's eyes roll in the back of his head and he crumbled. "NO"! she screamed as she watched Kid hit the floor.

_What did you guys think on the new turn. Questions, comments, concerns and grammatical error point outs are welcome because then I get to yell at Angel for being a terrible beta! See you next time - Twisted_


	9. Pick a Side Kid

_**Kid**_

Kid shot up yelling in pain. "Shhhhhh". What was going on? Where was he? Who else was with him? "Lay back down before you hurt yourself" someone hissed angrily. He tried to be defiant and stay up but his arms collapsed from under him and he fell back to the bed he was on in a huff.

Kid tried to speak but all that came out was a cough and after he started it became a torrent of choking. "Dammit child can't you stay down" said a voice he had never heard before. It wasn't his father or his brother or any of his friends. "You have a one o four fever and your still kicking...I swear between you and Asura you'll give me greys".

He opened his eyes slowly to darkness and heard the person move around the room. "Who" he managed without having another hacking fit. "Don't worry about that right now" they sighed "You just go back to sleep and I'll take care of the rest"... He let his eye's slip closed again and sighed almost falling into a dream..

_"You two just go to bed and I'll take care of the rest". _

"I know you" he whispered. The person huffed angrily "Go back to bed Kid I don't want to loose you too...". Kid didn't know what they ment but he didn't get an answer as a door opened and he heard Asura speak. "Get out". The other tried to speak but was cut off by a slamming door. Kid tried to open his eyes but he just couldn't find the strength yet.

"What did you do to them" he asked before Asura could say anything. There was silence for a moment but Asura sighed "Your friends are fine if that's what you're wondering about". Kid felt the nudge of the madness at the end of his bond and sat up trying to ignore the pain of their bond. "What...what do you want Asura. I'm smart enough to know it's not just about what my soul offers".

Asura laughed and made a sound of approval "Father has taught you well little detective...I wan't you to join me.". Before Kid could shout an 'as if ' Asura continued. " You are a powerful Shinigami I'll give you that but we were always ment to be one being and Father messed with the balance of this world...and you are into the whole symmetry thing. The only thing he couldn't fix about you".

Kid tried to search for any valid argument but he couldn't find one and he felt Asura's words prying and poking at him hoping he would cave into his older brothers ideas. "Your..." Kid started. "Wrong"? Asura finished. "Just what do you think I am Kid...I am your imperfections. I am everything they don't want in this world and you are everything they do that's the only reason your loving "Father" wants you".

Kid wanted to protest but that last comment hit home. He had felt like Lord Death used him for his own personal agenda a few times before but never really pondered it. Kid opened his eyes to his brothers blurry form only inches from him. "The only reason Lord Death never really killed me is because without me Kid...what's the point of having you"...

_**Maka**_

"Maka" ..

"Maka"... "Maka wake up". Maka's eyes snapped open and all she felt was pain. Stein stood over her waving a flashlight in her eyes. "Well she's up". She heard Soul give a huff of relief but he made it sound like annoyance which made her smile. "Bout' time you've been out for a whole day" Black Star complained.

Maka sat up very slowly and let the pain settle. "What happened". Soul made a face "We got our asses handed to us by one pissed off Kishin and when back up arrived him and Kid were nowhere to be found". Maka looked at the hospital sheet over her legs with a sad sigh. She had let Kid down...she had let Lord Death down and she had let Liz and Patti down.

"Hey" Soul piped up "Don't be so doom and gloom cool guys don't have gloomy meisters". She smiled and rolled her eyes "Alright could 'cool guy' go make me a sandwich". He was going to protest but the building shook. "What the hell was that"!

Stein whipped into the room. "We found Kid and Asura" he said breathlessly. "Then what the hell was that outside" Soul asked. Stein adjusted his glasses. "The brothers are on the front steps of DWMA".

_What is wrong with me...well at least I haven't made Kid a psycho like Asura yet... I love this story._


	10. The Choice x Drabble

_I know I must be annoying you guys with the rapid fire updates and im sorry but I have a question to ask and a cute drabble for you. I am going to a fight scene between the students of DWMA and the brothers but I'm going to make it a song-fic on the site "WattPad" under the reference of Angel because she is excited about this chapter but she decided you get to choose the song we do it to. We have 5 options of songs and 5 different outcomes to each song which means each different song has a different ending to the chapter and a different effect to the story. You can choose your vote one of 3 ways. You can review, Go on my profile and go to the "Family Is Family Song Choice" poll or you can PM me your option and here they are_

_**Paramore - emergency**_

_**Fallout Boy - Young Volcanos**_

_**Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You**_

_**Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**_

_**Matchbox Twenty - How Far We've Come**_

_You can also suggest other song titles but know its most likely not to have many results unless others agree to it and we will add it to the Poll only. Thank you and read on _ Twisted._

_**Maka**_

Three year old Maka hated Soul Evans. He was a total idiot and he and Black Star were always annoying her. Like right now. Soul was oh so casually kicking her butt at several games of Tic Tac Toe and she wasn't getting any better with Black Star cheering Soul on like some bratty cheerleader.

"You lose again" Soul commented putting a line through his three X's and Maka sighed slumping back in her chair. "Lets go again" he smiled making a new one but she made no move to play again. "I'm just going to loose again". Soul didn't even look up as he choose his spot for his X "You wouldn't lose if you tried and believed you could win".

Maka glared for a moment but then she humpfed and sat up and put an O straight in the middle. "What would you know your just a weapon". Soul looked up at her with a face she couldn't read and silently drew an X to block her. "and your just a meister". Maka put another O out of anger "A weapon can't function without a meister". Soul just marked another X "same goes for a meister".

Maka looked at the paper in awe. There was a spot between her O's where there was no X. She was going to beat Soul freaking Evans. "Soul ...". He just smiled and got up as she drew a line through her own O's...He knew and she knew. Soul had let her win...

_From Angel : Awww that was cute Twist...but somewhat discriminating against weapons and miesters...WE CAN USE THAT IN THE STORY! Forgive me I got sidetracked... Please vote for your favorite song choice THE POLL CLOSES NEXT THURSDAY!_


	11. I Think We Have An Emergency

_This is only part one. Hate me all you want but its obvious what song you choose by the way you all bombarded my inbox ^.^ here is part one with background music..._

_**Paramore - emergency**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Maka**_

Sirens rang through the DWMA and all students were ordered into lockdown. Yea right. Maka ignored the wailing siren and with help from Soul ran to the Death Room. Liz and Patty were already there waiting for them with solem faces. Patty didn't say a word for once and Stein was trying to comfort her. Lord Death was silent as he watched through his mirror. Maka waited patiently for him to speak but secretly tried to get a glimpse of what was happening past Lord Death's large form.

"Ms. Albarn" Lord Death said his voice its usual happy back tone gone, now sounded threatening and that put her on edge. "Lord Death please whats happening"? He was quiet for some time before he turned to her still obscuring her view of the mirror. "We still have a chance ...its slim but it's there and now im here to help..". Maka didn't understand but she nodded and turned to go to the entrance of the DWMA but stopped for a moment. "We wont fail this time" she swore and then went on her way.

The brothers were waiting as Stein had promised. Maka came up short and Lord Death appeared at her side armed with her father Spirit. His usual childish mask replaced with the darker one. Maka's eyes scanned the place until she locked on two familiar figures. "Kid...". Asura was standing on the last step of the entrance with a straight face trying so hard not to smile and keeping in front of Kid who was on his hands and knees his head down and breathing hard. Maka's hands tensed around Soul so hard he made a comment about her breaking him in half. "What have you done Asura" Lord Death asked silently. Maka didn't understand till she looked over Kid's soul closer. It was hazy and flickering like bad reception on a tv. A sort of chain bound Kid and Asura's soul together blending the dark red and blue with the white lines in a tight knot. "Lord Death" She asked questioningly looking for an explanation. She didn't get one.

Asura huffed and put a hand on Kid's hair ruffling it before coming forward. "I'm guessing your beloved Lord Death explained how Kid and I came into being? Well we can be re-emerged into one being as well...but ". Asura had a moment where he looked like he was confused about what to say. "I ...I like it this way". Black Star secured Tsubaki in his hands and snarled "Get up Kid you look pathetic on the floor what kind of God are you if you can't even fight him.". Kid didn't offer and answer so Black Star raged. "GET UP KID". Kid raised his head to lock eyes with Black Star and the usual cockiness left him as he took a step back. "K-kid"? Kid's eyes were glossy and different shades of red and yellow. Asura held out a hand and Kid took it standing albeit a little shakily. Kid looked at them and hell broke loose.

_**Kid**_

There was too much noise in his head. It made it so hard to think. What did everyone want from him? Why was this kid yelling at him? Why? Why? WHY? He looked to Asura for help but his brother was focused on the big black blob with a mask. He was trying to think straight or at least know something. All he knew right now was he was hurting so bad from resisting the surrounding madness that was just about to break through and that he was loosing ground fast. **Kill them their the ones causing the madness to come after you. **He looked at the people in front of him. They looked so familiar...Kid couldn't take it anymore...he let the madness in.

_**?**_

A figure stood at on top of the DWMA on middle of the three spokes watching the scene unfold. The older brother was holding off Maka so it was just Kid and Black Star. The person jumped up and down in fear. Don't hurt him Black Star don't. "_What are you freaking out about and why do you care anyway...does someone have a CRUSH"! _The person turned red and smacked at the other person. "No no I don't shut up I just don't want to see him get hurt". _"Well that doesn't seem like that will be a problem". _

The person looked down brushing hair out of the way in annoyance and eyeing Kid's blurred form. He was difficult to see at the speed he deflected and aimed attacks at Black Star. The person sat down on the spoke and sighed. "I want to help Maka but im afraid Lord Death will be mad. _"but you'll risk our hides to come watch your boyfriend". _The person buried their head in their arms with a sigh. "Just shut up"..

_**Kid **_

Kid was getting tired fast. He was shuddering with his breathing and he was starting to hurt all over. **Hold on a little longer. **Im trying... The annoying one came at him again this time with a punch to the head that Kid sidestepped and met with a swinging kick to the ribs. He heard something crack and smiled. He'd done something right...right? **Of course. Good job. Keep going but this time ditch the brat and go for the big guy. **Kid's eyes drifted to the big black blob with the mask. Him and Asura were fighting a pretty close battle of strengths and that left Kid open to attack without being noticed.

He smiled and finished off the loud one by grabbing him and swinging him as hard as he could into the stone steps. The kid was pretty much down for the count so Kid turned to his current aim and gathered power from his soul. Asura was shouting something to him but it didn't reach his ears before someone came at him from his side. He whipped around to find a girl with a long scythe staring at Kid sadly. She was speaking but Kid couldn't hear her through the noise like he could hear the annoying one. He stood there dumbfounded for a few moments. "What...". **FIGHT. **

Kid whipped into action without thinking going for the girls middle and feeling like his hands were so ...empty. **That doesn't matter destroy her and then the b- ... "**_KID"!. _He could hear her ...through the static. "It's me Maka". Was he supposed to know what that ment? **What ...doing...kill...brat.** He ignored that voice and focused on hers. "Look Liz and Patty...". Static again. Who were Liz and Patty? Was he supposed to know that? He put his hands over his ears suddenly. **DONT JUST STAND THERE FIGHT OR THE PAIN WONT STOP IT WILL GET WORSE. **The voice had a point the longer he stopped fighting the more he burned.

Kid shot from his spot to the girl grabbing the scythe and driving it deep into the ground and her shirt which he used to ram her into a wall. He reached out for ...something what was he doing? Was something supposed to be there? A gun...there was supposed to be a **Pay attention! **The girl had both feet up and kicked Kid away next to the scythe. It wasn't a scythe though anymore it was a guy that was quick to pin Kid to the ground. He yelled in frustration but he couldn't get the other off. **Hold on im coming. **

He turned his head to the girl fighting off a few stray floating...ropes or whatever they were. He struggled a bit more trying to disentangle himself from the boy on top of him but the grip was punishingly tight. Damn the kid with the blue hair was back. He helped the other boy keep Kid down and it was starting to make Kid feel out of air. He couldn't fight anymore so he just sank to the floor defeated. He couldn't get up and he felt the power that was swarming moments ago go out like a flame...Flame. He was on fire again. The burning was back! Make it stop!

_**Maka**_

Even with Soul and Black Star holding him down, Kid was almost throwing them off. His soul was going crazy becoming insanely bright and then dimming to a deadly low before starting to haze. Maka looked back to the fight between Lord Death and Asura to find the Kishin's eyes locked on hers. He was angry. Maka looked between Kid and Asura and something clicked inside her. "He want's Kid...". Soul looked up while still holding the thrashing shinigami. "What"?. "He's worried. He knows he's going to lose him.". Soul rolled his eyes. "So what he was just using him anyways".

Maka looked back at Kid who had gone still only grimacing in pain occasionally. "Yes but he's all Asura's got...Asura did something and now their all ...buddy buddy I guess and Asura doesn't want to loose that because he likes the bond that's what he was talking about"!. Black Star looked at her and dead panned. "Now is when you decide to have a stroke of genius". She smiled sheepishly as Kid spoke up. "Pink...". Soul looked down then up where Kid was looking. "Pink wha...Crona"?

Maka looked up shielding her eyes from the sun. "What's she doing up there...". Crona was balanced up on the top of the DWMA and when they saw her she scrambled back. Maka would have gone to get her if Kid didn't start up again yelling and thrashing under Soul and Black Star. Maka looked worried and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We'll take care of him" Stein said as she looked at him and then Kid who looked drained now. "But...". Stein looked at her annoyed. "uh..uh...Right".. Stein reached down and grabbed Kid's arm letting Soul keep the other secured. Kid actually growled and lurched until Stein did something with his own soul to make him quiet again.

"Be careful to keep a tight hold incase he lashes out again and keep Patty and Liz away Black Star they'll be obliged to help him. They nodded went to walk up the steps with them and stopped when she heard an ear piercing screech of metal on metal. She turned and saw one of Asura's lasers coming straight for them...

_**There is a part two wahahaha you'll just have to wait. I know I said id put it up with lyrics on wattpad and I have but one of my reviewers suggested I put it here too for people who don't want to go through the trouble of going there till next time guys - Twitsed**_


	12. Bleed It Out ( Tune It Out)

_**Maka**_

She could hear the fight between Lord Death and Asura still going on outside even in Steins deep underground lab that was left in the school. Kid was throwing another tantrum but they had finally strapped him to a sturdy steel pole that he couldn't break. Liz and Patty had been directed to stay with a very comforting Marie in the teacher's lounge so they didn't have to deal with the emotional stress that even Maka could feel right now. One minute Kid would be on the verge of passing out and the next he was screaming obscenities and jerking so hard on his restraints that his arms bled.

Stein was running one last test before he sighed and rolled over to them on his swivel chair trying not to fall again. "Well their souls are locked together by some kind of emotional connection but it's also magically bound so a witch probably helped". Maka looked at Kid's soul which still had the chain attached but it trailed off and disappeared into the wall. "How do we break it". Stein sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea I've never see something like this and I don't belive it's ever been attempted let alone accomplished before".

Maka sighed looking at Kid who was now in the weary stage and sat next to Soul with a disappointed huff. "What if he's stuck like this". Black Star rolled his eyes and wacked her upside the head. "He wont be...He can't he promised me a fight". Maka was going to yell at him but she looked at Black Star closely and saw he was just as upset about this as she was. Even Soul acting like the "cool guy" looked disturbed whenever he looked at Kid.

"Alright" she said determined and got up to walk over to Kid but Stein held an arm in front of her. "We don't know how he'll react". She shrugged and shoved Stein chair and all over walking up to Kid. "Hey...". Kid looked up at her with agonized eyes that reminded her of Crona. "Help...". Maka looked shocked but leaned down. "Help with what Kid you have to tell me". He shook his head pulling at his restraints again and suddenly he was yelling again but this time his voice personified loud enough to be heard through the whole school.

"LIZ PATTY HELP PLEASE" Maka put her hands over her ears as Stein fell of his chair. Stein whipped up looking around for something to shut him up but Kid kept on. "LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ". Finally Stein put what looked like a thin barrier around Kid of aura and everything was quiet. Till Liz and Patty smashed through the door.

_**Liz**_

Marie had led them to the teacher's lounge and offered to make them coffee. Liz agreed silently while Patty all but bounced up and down about it. "Why are you so happy now Patty" Liz deadpanned. Smiling Patty hopped around "Why wouldn't you be Lizzy we have our meister back". Liz huffed and sat back kicking her feet up on the table. "Did you see how Kid was acting though that's not our meister". Patty put a finger to her lips thinking for a moment then laughed "Don't worry about Kid he'll be all better soon because he always get's better like when we moved here. He barely notices symmetry anymore compared to when we first came home with him". Liz cocked her head to the side thinking. It was true. She smiled thinking of when Kid used to sit on the carpet and try to make all the strands symm..

"LIZ PATTY HELP PLEASE". Liz shot up hearing Kid's voice. Patty rushed to the door but Liz grabbed her back. "Wait we have to ignore him". Patty looked back at her "but what if Asura got him and all the others are gone we'll lose him again"! Liz was going to contradict when she heard him again. "LIZ...". No. "LIZ". No Kid. "LIZ". No I can't there trying to . "LIZ". NO! "LIZ"! Liz couldn't take it anymore she jolted the door open and raced down it with Patty on her heels ignoring Marie's yell of protest coming from behind her. Just what in the hell were they doing to their meister.

She burst through the door to Kid tied in the corner and all of their friends watching as Stein sealed him off with some kind of barrier. "GET AWAY FROM HIM" she yelled grabbing her sister and shooting at Stein's head. It glanced off his screw but he looked at them incredulous. "Liz Patty you were supposed to stay upstairs". Liz shook with Patty in her hands still looking at the Shinigami who had taken them in when no one else dared look at them in pain tied to a steel pole and calling for her. "GET BACK" she yelled pointing Patty at him again and he slowly slid away on his chair as the ceiling caved a bit from the fight between Asura and Lord Death upstairs.

She ran to Kid as Patty transformed and hugged him ignoring his thrashing and letting Patty hug them both. Kid was shaking but he wrapped his arms around the girls to the surprise of everyone and didn't hurt them. He didn't attack just shook and watched the ceiling with a shocked face. Maka and the others settled till his grip tightened to the point Liz winced in pain. "K-kid what". Upstairs had gotten quite ...quiet and Kid's eyes turned a dark blood-red.

_**Kid**_

**Kill them. **No. **Whats the point in stopping now they already saw what you've become. **I won't this is Liz and Patty...**You don't even know who they are your just saying it so you don't have to kill them but you do so kill them now! **No...I won't. He could feel Liz just holding him tighter even though his original intention was to hurt her he didn't know this girl but she wanted to help and Kid knew he needed help. Kid felt the others of the group hug him too in one big group. They all wanted to help...**Don't you dare. **Kid turned off the static and the blurriness in his mind. He slumped for the effort he'd given and just wanted to sleep. "Hey hey" Liz said worried as she lowered him to the ground.

Kid smiled at her and tried to sleep but someone shook him awake. "KID DON'T GO TO SLEEP YOUR OK NOW AND THE GREAT AND AWESOME BLACK STAR MADE YOU ALL BETTER". Maka raised her book to Maka chop him but Kid caught it with a weakened smirk. "Yes you did Black Star but im really tired so..".

_Crack_

The ceiling caved in and when the smoke cleared and Asura stood there with a glare. "You little brat". He stared Kid down but the shinigami wasn't about to back down. He held out his hands and Liz and Patty all to happily filled them as they turned to guns. He pointed them at Asura as he shot to his feet. Sure he didn't feel all that well but him and Asura were still connected and if he could tap into Asura's side and avoid the madness he'd gain all his power back and then some.

Asura sneered and let his layers of skin fray out surrounding Kid but not able to get past the amount of Soul power rising around the Shinigami. "You were almost acceptable" Asura growled. Kid just smiled as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye and clicked off the safety on Liz and Patty. "I'm not your toy Asura and even though were from the same fragment I'll never be your brother".

_Note from Excalibur (Angel): FOOLS! There will be a part 3. Kid Vs Asura. As for what Kid saw you'll have to wait till next time. _

Me: sorry about that...anyways XD Rate Review and Revise if need be. Any comments concerns and questions you guys know the routine. see you next time- Twisted


	13. Promises Promises

_THIS IS THE END_

_**Kid**_

Asura sighed almost dissapointedly at Kid's response and moved to kill him before he heard a growl and whipped around. "You" he hissed. Pest stood there in a pouncing position no longer a little puppy but a big hell-hound. Kid smiled at Pest but looked confused when he saw Pest's usually golden eyes were now completely black. Asura narrowed his eyes as Pest glowed and transformed into a little girl with dark red hair and pale skin. Where had Kid seen her before. She smiled lovingly at him which gave Kid some kind of reassurance. "Asura...". A layer of skin whipped out at her throwing her into a wall.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Asura yelled and raised power up around him. A barrier was forming around him and Kid closing both of them in. Who Kid now guessed to be as Abrigail didn't get up. He stared in fear as the barrier closed completely faster than he'd ever seen and he turned to his brothers burning red eyes locked on him. "You just had to fight back didn't you. You HAD to make things hard and you had to protect your precious friends". Kid backed up unarmed and watching as the layers of skin around Asura rose to an attack position.

Asura just shook his head smiling as one shot out and wrapped around Kid's waist and arms contracting painfully as it squeezed the breath out of him. "Your everyone's favorite...everyone likes you because you're so damn perfect" Asura growled as the layer around Kid smacked him into the barrier. "You wouldn't exist if I wasn't here because if there is perfection there must be imperfection right Kid" he said as he threw Kid into another part of the barrier all the while continually tightening the layer that held him. Kid couldn't respond after a minute because of how tightly he was being held. He couldn't even hear his brother's voice anymore.

He heard a sound of disappointment as the layer whipped him up into the air with force so his back hit the top of the small barrier and he fell back to the ground trying to regain any feeling. He slowly got up looking to Asura who wasn't that far from him now and finally started to hear him. "and its true you aren't my toy...your everybody elses". Kid jolted as one of the layers went right through his middle and lifted him. "The sad part is I actually started to like you ...and you betrayed me for them" Asura said quietly. They stared at each other before Asura made a disgusted face and the layer of skin still inside of kid whipped him into another barrier. Kid crumpled in a heap next to it a hand shooting to where the layer had come through.

Kid whimpered in pain feeling the madness trying to take him over. Asura was pushing hard to get into his mind and resume his control. Kid stood shakily and leaned against the barrier looking at Asura and trying to form a sentence. "What" Asura hissed. "I-im sorry As...". A layer shot around his throat and shoved him a few feet up the barrier. "Your sorry". Asura laughed. " It's not your fault kiddo" he crooned though Kid could hear the underlying venom in his voice. "No its our fathers fault and this whole place...". Kid's vision started to fade as Asura's voice tuned out. He felt himself lowered to the floor gently and heard Asura say something before he passed out from lack of air.

_**Maka**_

Kid wasn't going to make it. Asura was throwing him around like a tennis ball and Liz and Patty couldn't back him up. She watched helplessly as Asura choked the life out of Kid slowly pulling him up the barrier to cut of his air. Kid didn't struggle surprisingly and only tried to communicate with Asura but he was loosing conciousness and Asura wasn't letting up. She hit the barrier hard with her fist as Kid's eyes closed. "Let him go"! She yelled hitting the barrier again and again. Asura looked over to her and glared. He lowered Kid to the ground but Kid didn't show any signs of moving.

"Things were going perfectly before you all stepped in" he hissed and let the barrier fade. "You always find a way to mess up my plans though don't you". Asura started to walk towards her and let the layers unravel even more as she transformed Soul into a weapon. She saw Liz and Patty out of the corner of her eye running to their fallen meister. "You don't deserve Kid as a brother" she yelled in anger. "Your afraid to lose him though aren't you Asura". The kishin stopped looking amused. "Thats what you think. I have no sentimental connections to him he's only useful to me". Maka scoffed swinging Soul to avoid several layers coming at her. "Your lying I can tell you want more than power from him. You want him to like you to accept you because you think he's the only person who will". Asura's smirk faltered and he looked at her almost sadly nodding. "True young meister he's the only one who would understand because he is me and I am him...". Asura snapped out of it and sighed. "But that wont stop me from getting what I want".

Maka didn't see it but a layer got through her defenses and grabbed her. Asura was in front of her before anyone could breathe with his weapon to her throat. She didn't know if she remembered how to breath. He was going to kill her she was really going to die... "A-asura"...The Kishin flinched and looked back at the now awake Kid. "Dont hurt her please" Kid said as he stood shakily with the help of Liz and Patty. "I'll never forgive you Asura...I'll hate you". Asura laughed "You think I care Kid". Kid looked at his older brother with pleading eyes "Please...".

Asura looked back at Maka then at Kid looking confused for a moment before releasing his grip on her slightly. "Why shouldn't I Kid". Kid looked at the ground for a moment before jerking away from Liz and Patty. "I'll come back...We can go back home together and I'll try to be the little brother you want. I'll do anything Asura just leave them alone". Asura looked back at the group of friends watching Kid with open mouths and smiled. "It's not that ea...". Asura didn't get to finish as Kid wrapped his arms around his waist. "NISSAN... please please please" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Asura glared as Kid continued to plead and used one of his hands to reach up grabbing Kid's chin in his hand. "If you go back on this it will mean hell for you". He dropped Maka and before anyone could react they were gone. Just like that.

_**Later that Night (Asura's hideout)**_

_**Kid**_

He was back in the room alone with no Abrigail to watch him and no Liz or Patty to worry about. The place seemed so empty with just him and Asura. His room locked from the outside and had no windows so he felt a little claustrophobic but he had gotten over it a few minutes after arriving. Asura had simply thrown him in the room without a word. He pulled his knees up to his chest sitting on the bed and waiting for something. It didn't take long.

Asura pulled his door open and leaned against it with crossed arms. Neither of them said a word just stared each other down. Kid trying not to cry no matter how stupid it was he felt trapped and alone and tired and hurt and he just wanted to go home to his friends and father. Asura held out a hand past the doorway indicating that Kid should leave and walk with him but Kid obviously didn't move fast enough when he was yanked out of bed by his wrist and dragged into the hall. Asura didn't look happy when Kid flinched at the contact but he didn't stop either leading Kid down several halls.

They got to a certain hall and Asura pushed him into a room that resembled a kitchen. It had a long dining table with four chairs around it like you'd find in a hall and Asura ushered him to one of them roughly making Kid sit down and sitting on the table beside him holding a plate in his hands. "Hungry" ? He asked silently just above a whisper. Kid shook his head no and shrunk away as the plate was slammed in front of him. "Too bad" Asura hissed and too late Kid noticed how mad Asura actually was. Then he looked at the plate.

Two round glowing souls sat on the plate and he stared at them speechless. "I agreed not to destroy your friends when you agreed to do 'anything' and I wanted to test it". Kid shook his head. "Asura...plea...". Asura picked up one of the souls and popped it into Kid's mouth before he could continue. He tried to spit it out but Asura wrapped both hands around his mouth and nose somehow appearing behind him before he could. "Swallow it". Kid thrashed trying anything to pry Asura off of him but he couldn't deny that the taste on his tounge was enticing.

"You care so much about your friends Kid. I'll show you exactly what their worth here and how stupid of you it was to make that promise. Asura hit Kid on the back hard enough that the soul went down settling like fire in his stomach. Kid hacked and shuddered as Asura let him go but it wouldn't come back up and now he did cry. He hated this. What would Death think...Asura seemed unaffected standing over him and pulling him up putting him back in the chair. "Now eat the other one or we'll sit here all night repeating this process". Kid looked at the soul in front of him and reached for it...

_ahaha im just kidding it's not the end. Don't hate me...or do but what did you think._


	14. I Hate You

_I was gonna save this for another few days but im in such a good mood today._

_Written to Linkin Park_

_Asuras part: Faint_

_Kids part: Bleed it out _

_**Asura**_

Kid hadn't touched the soul in front of him and it had been hours. He looked tired trying to keep himself awake. When Asura finally took the plate from him he flinched hard which made Asura mad. He didn't do anything though he just put it on the other side of the table and jerked the chair away from the table with Kid in it pointing to the door. Kid didn't move so he tilted the chair depositing Kid on the floor. "Get up" he said now completely annoyed Kid was acting so childish.

Kid didn't so Asura yanked him up by the collar and started to drag him again. He was getting tired of this game easily. He walked back to Kid's room and opened the door pushing Kid inside and closing it unceremoniously. He bolted the door shut with a long sigh. Why couldn't Kid make this all easier and just go with what Asura demanded...He looked around hearing some sort of shuffling sound. No. Yelling. The door was muffling it greatly and whatever was concealing it also muffled it but Asura could hear Kid screaming probably into the pillow on his bed. He couldn't make out any words but could tell it was a long string of violent sayings. Kid was quiet for a moment before Asura heard more shuffling and after a little while...

_"I hate you "._

Asura glared at the door and his hand twitched for the bolt. He'd give Kid something to hate. No stop. He retracted his hand from the door and sighed angrily. Why did he care anyway Kid couldn't go anywhere now so he could hate Asura all he wanted because it didn't matter. Asura wasn't hellbent on gaining his younger fragments affections. He refused to even think of Kid as a brother just a tool to use abuse and recycle. He walked away with a huff not noticing the bolt loose enough to slide silently out of its latch.

_**Kid**_

He hated him! No wonder everyone hated Asura because he was a monster! He yelled obscenities into his bed and hit the wall once or twice though it hurt. He couldn't...Sliddddde...what the hell was that. He heard a whoosh as his door flew wide open and goggle-eyed it. This was a trick...or had Asura heard him and came to shut him up. He stayed frozen for a moment or two before he found the courage to move. Asura was nowhere in sight...was this a test?

Kid looked back at the room then down the hall and shook his head. He didn't care if it was a test he'd take his chances. He silently closed his door locking it back up just in case Asura came back around and took off down the hall he remembered leading to the 'kitchen'. He looked around and groaned in annoyance. They all looked the ...no four of them were symmetrical and one was not... he decided to take the asymmetrical one.

He looked both ways of a split path and sighed. He leaned against one of the walls and thought over his options and time he had before Asura scoped him out. He heard things that weren't really there because of how paranoid he was getting. He had to keep going. The place had so many twists and turns that Kid was getting a headache just thinking of all the walking he'd have to do.

_**Maka**_

Maka knocked on Crona's door for the ninth time today with a sad sigh. "Crona come on you haven't left this room since yesterday you have to be hungry or something". She was only met with the same monotone response "Go away I can't handle this right now". Maka sighed and sat on the other side of the door letting herself slide to the ground and gripped her arms around her knees getting comfortable on the ground. "I miss him too". No response for a moment but Maka heard a slight sniffle and Ragnarok's muffled voice saying something plaintively.  
Maka rolled her eyes but put her head against the door in thought. What more could Asura do to Kid besides break the bond. Could Kid break it and disconnect himself from Asura completely? She would ask Lord Death. Maka stood up and looked at the door. "Crona I have a plan to get Kid back if you'd like you can come talk to Lord Death about it with me. The sooner we think of something the sooner he can come home". She smiled when Crona opened the door quickly.

_**Kid**_

He had to have walked at least a mile into the tunnels and was surprised Asura hadn't raised alarm yet. He was still worried the Kishin was waiting somewhere in a secluded shadow to snatch him and bring him straight back to his room. He shook his head annoyed but he kept on alert wishing Patty and Liz were here or at least Beelzebub so he didn't have to wa...what was that. He heard a sweep on the ground that didn't match his footsteps and stopped. "Tricky I'll give you that but...so stupid".

Kid backed away from his form shaking his head as Asura emerged from around a corner. "You know I wouldn't have even noticed you were gone except for one mistake". Kid blinked and was going to ask but Asura continued. "The door locks two ways symmetrically and asymmetrically with its bolt when I saw the bolt was symmetrically placed instead of all the way in to the side I knew it was you". Kid cursed his OCD but stayed silent...till Asura grabbed his arm and started to pull him back.

Kid went kicking and screaming whole way back giving Asura quite the hard time. Kid felt like he was going to be sick from being caught so easily and with his constant ranting his throat was starting to hurt. Finally he made a wrong move. "I freaking hate you" he whined in pain. Before he knew what was happening he was against a wall. "Listen you annoying little brat" Asura hissed and Kid felt one of the layers around his throat yet again. He tried to look away but it held him fast so he couldn't look anywhere but Asura.

"If you say you hate me one more time im going to rip your tounge out. You think I care if you do? Well I don't but im sick of hearing it and if I do again im going to give you absolute hell for it you understand". Kid glared at him not saying anything till Asura let him go except his collar. "You already gave me hell Asura and I do HATE YOU". All Kid felt before he blacked out was being thrown hard into one of the rocky walls.

_**Asura**_

All he saw was red but all he heard was an audible crack as Kid hit the rocks. The anger quickly faded as he realised that sound was too loud to be a 'small' injury. "Kid " He said testingly but Kid didn't move. He was out cold. Asura grabbed him up by the shoulder and wacked him gently a few times on the head. "Kid wake up". Nothing

_I'll leave it there because im mean like that. Till next time - Twisted_


	15. Dear Agony

_**Written to : Dear Agony : Breaking Benjamin**_

_I got so much feedback so quickly I figured I'd give you guys a treat enjoy._

_**Asura**_

Kid had been asleep for two days since he had passed out and Asura was on the verge of freaking out but he knew if he let the madness unleash back into his mind he might kill Kid in a rage and he couldn't do that yet. He sighed getting up from the chair next to Kid's bed and walking out the door bolting it closed. If Kid didn't wake up he'd have to bring him back to Death to patch him up and recapture him all over again. "Such a pain" he grumbled in annoyance.

_**Maka**_

Maka stood on the steps of the DWMA with the plan rolled out in front of her and her teammates. It wasn't all that complicated since they already had Asura's location they just had to get Kid and hopefully seal Asura back into nothing more than a bag of skin and bones. Stein and Sid were coming with them this time so it should be easier. The only part Maka didn't agree with was Spirit since he was going to ultimately annoy her the whole trip.

Soul looked over the plans with her and they quickly discussed a way to explain before turning to the group. "Alright" Maka said in a chipper voice trying to hide her annoyance that her father was acting like an idiot waving to her and smiling. Her hand twitched at the thought of just one Maka chop to his head just one!

Souls voice cut through her visions of death plots and beatings. "Nygus and Sid I need you to take the north entrance since that was the way we didn't go last time. Spirit and Stein will take the east entrance with Me, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki since were familiar with the route. Ox , Harvar , Kim and Jacqueline you will cover the rest of the exits as a precaution. Does anyone have any questions. No good alright Maka your turn".

Maka sighed and unfolded the plan in the middle of the group and pointed to the east and north and east entrances. "Asura is most likely to take one of these ways out since it seems to be the simplest of ways. Now we only have the east entrance mapped out from our experience last time but luckily Lord Death has lent us the helpful Ms. Azusa and her Senrigan to map out the blanks. We move in on where we know Kid is being kept and try to avoid confrontation if we do get into a tangle with Asura thought all teams will move in to take him down is that understood". There was only silence among them but they all knew what had to be done and how they were going to do it. Asura wouldn't survive this time.

_**Kid**_

God his head hurt. He opened his eyes to the dark room and groaned loudly feeling the sheets of the bed he was laying on stick to him. Why was it so hot in here. He called out with a small whine turning on his side slowly because his back hurt. There was movement on the far side of the room and someone spoke but it came as a jumble of words Kid didn't understand. He was burning again but it wasn't the madness this was different.

He felt like there was a crack in his skull and that every time he moved it shifted. Eventually he heard the other leave the room and let him be with his thoughts but he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be thinking about. He couldn't keep one thought to long cause it would just slip from his mind. He sighed twisting onto his back again but arching when he felt pain at the base of his spine.

The door slammed open and he realised he'd screamed. It hurt that bad. He was scrabbling now feeling hands hold him down as he yelled. He couldn't control his body as it reacted naturally to the pain and now the person was yelling at him and he didn't like it. Why were they yelling when he was hurting this badly. When he finally couldn't move he was reduced to whimpers as the pressure the went down to his back. Just make it stop.

_**Asura**_

He had left for two minutes and when he started back he heard Kid screaming his head off. His first thought was those brats were back. Surely that was the reason he ran. He had stumbled in on Kid twitching on the bed shuddering and yelling and for a second he froze. _What do I do what do I do What do I..._ Kid yelled again causing Asura to jump and would have fallen of the bed if Asura didn't grab his arm and pin it to the bed but it only made Kid more wild.

"Hey Kid relax" he said as he tried to grab Kid's other arm but Kid was flailing for his life and with his heightened hearing Asura heard bones rubbing hard against each other. Something was broken and by moving Kid would only make it worse. "Kid Kid come on" He had managed to pin both of Kid's arms and sat on his legs keeping him from thrashing and Kid seemed to settle though still whining and trying to jerk his arms away occasionally.

Asura heard his own heart pounding in fe...No. It wasn't and it would never be. Kid was fine as long as he was useable what did he care. He only needed him for what he wanted. _Is that all Asura._ He growled at the voice in his head. "You stay out of this". _I'm just saying you were scared he was going to leave you again._ "Just shut up" he growled letting go of the unconscious Kid.

Asura sighed sitting in the chair. He didn't know what he'd done but obviously Kid wasn't just going to recover. He had to go back to Death so they could fix him. _Is that...guilt Im sensing. _"Didn't I tell you to shut it" He said annoyed. He knew the brats would be coming for Kid soon...he'd let them take him and when Kid was better he'd just take him back. He got up storming to the door but stopping for one last glance back at Kid. He looked worse for ware with his hair whipped around his slightly red face and his body contorted in an awkward position that must have been comfortable for him and he twitched every now and then...It seemed giving him up even if temporarily was the only choice Asura had.

_So Im kind of annoyed because I've gotten PM's saying I write to long of chapters and PM's saying I write too short of Chapters what do you guys want!? Give me some feedback. Till next time - Twisted_


	16. Better Go Get Your Armor

Written to

Shadow of the Day: Linkin Park

_(I know you guys dont usually listen to the songs I put up for the chapters but if you do does it make it better or have no effect im curious)_

_**Maka**_

In the end Crona and Abrigail had convinced the others that they should come as back up so they jumped in and followed. It didnt' take to long to get there but as they got closer Maka felt her hands shaking. This time it wasn't just save Kid and get out. They had to defeat the Kishin and bag him. She felt Souls hand on her shoulder and smiled at him though tiredly. She hadn't slept all that well but she was no less energized. She felt the remains of this mornings coffee running through her and powering her up.

"Alright we all know what were here to do we all have communication signals and we all know what to expect are you ready". Everyone nodded and everyone but Stein and Spirit and what remained of Spartoi spread out. "Maka" Spirit said as he pulled her to the side. "What " she said with an annoyed huff. I know you're a strong ..woman like your mother and your ready for this and I just wanted to say relax because I know you can do this". Wow a full sentence that didn't sound stupid and had no stuttering...

Maka sighed. "Alright thanks". Spirit just sighed along with her and pulled her into a hug which she surprisingly didn't pull away from. If this was the last time she'd see her father he could at least hug her. "I really do love you and Mama ...and she knows you can do this just as much as I do". Maka nodded and smiled a bit holding a hand out for Soul. "Lets go"!

_**Asura**_

He could hear them even from this far away. He could feel the annoying blue haired child trying to hear Kid's soul which Asura had barricaded. Just because he was going to let them take Kid didn't mean he had to make it easy. He sighed as he sat back and let them come. If anything he'd take two of them out at the least.

He heard a slight whine and shuffling and sighed looking over at Kid who was still sleeping. Four days in a row...that couldn't have been good. _So you do feel guilty. _Asura rolled his eyes. "You again". _Come on admit it you don't want to be alone anymore in the dark. Now that you know what it feels like to have someone on your side you're not so sure you can go back._ Asura looked at Kid and got up walking out of the room. He didn't bother to bolt it. "Its nothing like that"...

_**Maka**_

"I can't hear anything" Black Star complained dropping the Trap Star move with a tired sigh. Maka rubbed her temples. "Check all the rooms every room you can and be careful call if you spot Asura or Kid". They all nodded and split weapons and meisters. Soul transformed and Maka walked through the twisted halls feeling sick. She knew something bad was going to happen. She knew they would lose someone.

"Maka you're shaking" Soul said quietly. She looked down at her hands which were indeed shaking and clutched them hard around the scythe. "Something's not right Soul he caught us so easily last time he should know were here". "Relax Maka we were practically calling him out last time". She nodded. She was being to over the edge they just needed to find Kid and mabey they could take him back while the adult's handled Asura.

"Maka". She clicked her earpiece coming to a halt. "Stein what is it". "We ran into Black Star and Tsubaki and Black Star thinks he has a trail on a soul but doesn't know if its Asura's or Kid's. "Follow it either one is a target if its Asura we all move in if its Kid obtain him and one team heads out to deliver him to Death City as soon as possible were coming to meet you all teams move in now". "Got it".

_**Asura**_

They were here.

_**Maka**_

This is it...

_**Soul**_

Were coming Kid...

_**Black Star**_

Found you...

_**Tsubaki**_

I hope no one gets hurt...

_**Stein**_

Im too old for this...

_I know its short but I had to explain how they got there and the ending is there thoughts before the battle which was Angels idea and I thought Steins was funny so I put it up anyways I'll upload the battle scene tonight and warning there are only 2 mabey 3 chapters left to this story. Till tonight- Twisted_


	17. But It Hurts Like Hell

_So I was going to write this to "Get Well: Icon For Hire" but I was listening to "Homecoming: Hey Monday" and was so hyped I couldn't stop writing so you can listen to either or both while reading hope its still good_

_**Black Star**_

He was waiting for them when they arrived. He sat in a simple wooden chair and Black Star could sense Kid's soul faintly through the door behind him. "HEY YOU GUY WITH THE WEIRD FACE THAT LOOKS LIKE KID WERE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS". Black Star ment it too. He didn't like that Kid had been taken down by anyone other than him. Kid was his god to defeat no one elses!

Asura smiled creepily and stood up. "twelve against one...the odds are still in my favor...but it seems like your so eager to fight me and since you're the most annoying id like to shut you up first". Tsubaki transformed at that knowing Black Star was more than ready to attack and attack he did.

He rushed Asura and swung Tsubaki towards his neck only to swing it back when Asura dodged and slam it into his arm. The others moved as well Maka grabbing Soul and going for his midsection before she was distracted by his extra layers and Stein expertly cutting through the layers and landing a few gashes on Asura.

Black Star wanted to tell them to leave Asura to him but he wasn't as stupid as everyone always thought. He knew Asura was going to have to be a group effort. "Watch it" he yelled as Kim almost hit him in the face with Jacqueline and swung around to slash at the Kishin again his eyes widening as they connected...Of all the souls he could hear one stuck out one that was hurting his ears. Kid was awake.

_**Liz**_

Like hell they were gonna stay behind. She walked through the corridors arms holding together her frame as Patty skipped carefree. Talk about creepy but there was no way she was going to lose her meister. "Hey sis did you hear that it sounded like an angry growl" Patty said cheerily as she continued to hop around. "Not funny Patty" Liz said with a miserable face as her nerves spiked. If they didn't find Kid soon...

"Yea he'll be easy peasy Tsubaki I'll take him down before he can blink". There was a girly giggle unlike Patty's and a sigh. "I'm sure you will Black Star". She smiled recognizing the voices and motioning to Patty to follow. "Alright we have four more doors to check and the...wait Tsubaki I feel something"! There was a slight murmur which she guessed was the communication device and she smiled as he moved back towards her and she caught some words. "Move in".

"They found him". They followed Black Star and Tsubaki who met up with the others and Liz almost passed out in relief from feeling her meisters soul wave length close. He was alive. "Lets go" she whispered to Patty as soon as the fighting began and slipped past everyone into the room. Kid was laying on the bed out cold and Liz had to violently shake him awake. He hissed in pain and grabbed her forearms digging in his nails.

"Ow Kid ...wha". His eyes opened and Liz saw pain in them. "Hurts" he said before loosening his grip. "Ok ok we've got ya". "We have to get out of here before Asura brings down the house literally". Kid's eyes widened and he shot to his feet though groaning afterwards. Liz helped Kid stay up but looked at the door and tried to sit him back down. "No" Kid said in a rasp. "Plan".

_**Maka**_

"Soul now" she yelled in mid battle as she felt all of the Spartoi's souls plus Steins and Spirits combine. There was only silence for a moment before the music started. It took over like it always did...She saw red for a moment and then absolute clarity...and ...Kid! He was standing by Asura but a few feet away and Maka could feel him through the soul resonance. He had a plan...and she could feel a sense of a plot forming in her mind through their connection. It involved everyone it would be tricky and if they missed they'd all be spent...

She was going to protest but she could feel everyone else reassuringly give a mental nod. They came ready to live or die just as long as Kid got home and Asura was destroyed. Maka smiled knowing they could do this even if they didn't make it they could take Asura out permanently. For the good Death City right...

"Ok Kid...I trust you everyone in formation". They all could FEEL the plan and they all moved to act. Soul's music only got louder as one of the Sanzu lines connected and Asura noticed Kid for the first time. Black Star whipped into action using Speed Star to distract Asura and keep his eyes off Kid even though Asura tried to attack both him and Maka. Stein held off most of the layers with Spirit as the second line connected. "Come on Kid we can do it". She heard Souls voice break through her thoughts "Hell yea we can"...

Maka felt her heart racing if she was going to do this any time it had to be now. She felt Crona's black blood protecting her even more and drew back her arm..."Kishin Hunter". It was but a whisper but she could already feel the power and fear surging through her. Please let this work...She saw Kid aim the Sanzu Death Cannon at her directly and she nodded. "Do it'.

.

.

.

The cannon was faster than she expected coming to meet with her swing perfectly and just missing her as it clung to Soul's weapon form two seconds before the blade hit Asura. The combined power of Kid's shot and her powerful swing was enough to set the whole room in a silent..calm...deadly... white...


	18. Somewhere I Belong - LP

_I HAVE STARTED A SEQUEL : 3 Requiem of the Masses it will be up the 20th of july check my profile or search it up love you guys._

_I though a lot about how I wanted to end this story and me and Angel spent nights...and nights sitting around contemplating it. We came up with this..._

_(Warning: long ending Authors note but I ask you read it anyway)_

_**Written to :**_

_** watch?v=ppWSZTeuBpQ**_

_**Kid**_

Several things had happened that day back a few months ago. Asura had been captured alive and locked back under the floors of the DWMA. Soul Eater Evans had become an offical Death Scythe and all of the team had been moved to four star meisters. Tonight there was a party to celebrate the settling down of everything. Kid had healed up well enough to go and stood in a pristine white suit at the edge of the stairs of the house. He had told the girls they didn't need to match tonight they could wear what they wanted.

Patty was the first to appear at the top of the stairs. She slid down the rail landing next to Kid and smiled. "Like it" she asked in her girly tone spinning around till she got dizzy. She looked pretty in her ruffled pink cocktail dress. "It looks nice Patty". Liz sighed from the top of the stairs. "Patty how did I let you talk me into this". Patty laughed and Kid gawked. Liz stood at the top of the steps in a pearlescent blue dress that came down to her ankles and it was strapless. "You both look lovely". They smiled at Kid and he summoned Beelzebub as they transformed. "This way we wont mess up your hair".

When they arrived at the DWMA their friends were waiting. For Kid it was the first time he'd seen them since the incident. Maka and Soul gave him a hug and Black Star was to busy being a jackass to notice though Tsubaki assured Kid he was glad to have Kid back just as much as she was. He let Patty and Liz run off and told all of his friends he'd join them soon. He had somewhere to go first.

The walk didn't take long and the place had no effect on him as it would others. He already knew what he was looking for and where to find it and when he did he put his hands in his pockets staring at it. _"Why are you here". _Kid reached a hand out resting it on a seal. "I'll probably visit often from now on". _"Just peachy while you're at it you could tell Death to let me out". _Kid smiled and sighed. "I'll relay the message". He turned to walk away but felt the madness stop him for a brief second. _"Leaving so soon". _Kid sighed and turned back. "I'll be back tomorrow...". There was a brief silence before Asura let him go.

The walk back upstairs hurt his spine where it had cracked but he bared it. He wasn't going to miss hanging out with his friends for anything. They were waiting. Soul and Black Star patted him on the back and went off to dance with their partners and Liz and Patty danced together as Kid watched. He couldn't be more happy than just to be here and be alive.

There was a soft touch to his arm and he blinked looking to his side somewhat lazily. Crona was standing next to him as if she had magically appeared. She looked down as she spoke and talked fast. "HiKidit'snicetoseeyou". He laughed and offered her a glass of punch. "A little slower". Crona took a deep breath " Hi Kid it's nice to see you cause you were gone for a longtimeandIwasstartingto...". Kid put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm bored do you wanna dance. Crona lit up and nodded vigorously.

Kid felt like all of this was somewhat surreal. He had since he had tried to kill Asura but the shot had glanced off the blade so it only hit Asura with half the force. Mabey Asura wasn't meant to die yet but what did he have to live for...Kid didn't need to think about that now though he just had to get through tonight have fun with his friends and dance with a very shy girl named Crona.

_So what did you guys think of the ending? Me and Angel want to know if you guys want a sequel or if I should just right a whole new fic based off Asura and Kid. Anyways thank you my faithful readers and if you check out my profile you can see the missing parts or my individual work on wattpad. Peace out - Twisted & Angel_


End file.
